<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is this place? by Meep112206</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324021">What is this place?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meep112206/pseuds/Meep112206'>Meep112206</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meep112206/pseuds/Meep112206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Lena and Emma are from the same world/earth/realm and they stumble into Regina’s and Kara’s. (No magic at the beginning) </p><p> </p><p>I noticed there are too little crossover aus of Supercorp and Swanqueen 😅</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What is this place?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Once Upon A Time or Supergirl (no matter how much I would like to)All science facts are made up, real or not real.<br/>(There's some very light swearing but only because i think it fits the characters)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It began as any other day in National City. Little did two certain people know, their lives would be about to change forever.</p><p>Emma Swan had walked in to LuthorCorp labs as she normally did. No one understood why Emma Swan, a nobody found on the highway as a baby, was best friends with the highly influential Lena Kieran Luthor. What most people did not realise, was that they were really similar deep down away from the public eye. Lena Luthor was an orphan herself, which the public knew. But what they didn’t know (and what the Luthors preferred to keep secret) was that she was actually the daughter of Lionel Luthor, and that the Luthors were possibly one of the most manipulative families in history. Lena had to grow up alone, and constantly watching her back and front to not get hurt. In many ways, that connected her to Emma. Emma was a loner growing up, herded from one foster family and group home to the next until she ran away and became a bounty hunter. After finally getting enough funds and job experience, she became part of the Luthor’s security detail where she met the young Luthor. Emma retired from the job, and went right back to being a bounty hunter. At least, that was the public story. Lena had actually met Emma before, when Emma had first run away and had ran so far she was near the Luthor Mansion. Lena had also had a particularly rough time that day, and so she too ran away. The two found each other, one bravely holding back tears, and another just wanting to get away. They hit it off right away. They swore to always be there for each other, and oh how they would need each other in the following years. It was Lena who convinced Emma to be part of her security detail, so that she could get a stable income, and to not stay with that jerk Neal. And for Lena, it was Emma who supported her. First through break ups and media scandals, then as her family legacy crumbled around her when Lex went to jail. And it was Emma who supported her every step of the way, through every media scandal, until she built her legacy back up.</p><p>Emma shook herself out of her reminiscing and noticed a strange domed doorway that was glowing purple. “Hey Lena, what’s up with this glowy thing?”</p><p>“Oh Emma, you’re here! I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show up! And, that is not just some glowy thing, it’s a Transmatter portal. It will allow us to go to other worlds! It’s not entirely fool-proof yet, so don’t. touch. anything!”</p><p>And of course, Emma Swan being Emma Swan, touched the first thing she saw. Or more accurately, tripped over.</p><p>Lena had already changed out of her lab coat, as she was about to take a much needed break with her best friend. But she should have known that the woman would have blown through whatever plans she had, carefully laid out or not. She yelled “Tell Jess she is taking over the company for an indefinite amount of time until I return!” After a split-second hesitation, she threw over her shoulder “And I will be back!” Lena took a deep breath. “I’m an idiot for doing this.” She grumbled. And then, she walked into the portal.</p>
<hr/><p>Some people come into this world screaming. Others come into this world screaming bloody murder. Lena was the latter.</p><p>Emma surprisingly, did not scream. She had seen some things, and nothing really phased her (boy was she in for a ride later on). She did however, send off a quick prayer to a god that had never helped nor did she believe in. And then she started cursing everything she could think of.</p><p>"Oof!" Emma fell to the ground.</p><p>“Oof!” Lena fell on top of Emma.</p><p>She groaned. “Landing on you didn’t help, you are as hard as the ground.”</p><p>“You aren’t so soft either Luthor, if you were anyone else I would’ve at least stood a chance but you’ve winded me and now everything hurts.” Emma groaned.</p><p>“Stop whining you big baby! It wasn’t that bad!” Lena rolled off of Emma.</p><p>Emma stood up with a huge struggle.</p><p>“Gee, thanks for the help up Emma. I really appreciated it.” Lena was so sarcastic, Emma thought that if you looked up sarcastic in the dictionary, it would just have Lena’s face there.</p><p>“Shush you, I’m trying to figure out where the hell we are.” Emma surveyed the area.</p><p>“What is this place?” Emma said. She turned to her companion. “Come on Luthor! I have this weird buzzing feeling and it’s getting stronger so start walking.” And at the look on Lena’s face she grumbled, “Yes, I know you’re wearing heels in a forest, but I told you to change them back in National City!”</p><p>“Well, I’m not the one who tripped into the portal and who’s ass I had to run in and save! Off all the utterly stupid moronic things you could do! And I was just as stupid to run after to you! Emma Swan, you’ve messed up in the past and I’ve been there for you, but this time you’ve really fucked up.” Lena had known her since they were teenagers, she should be used to this by now but nOoOoOoOoOoO whenever she gets comfortable Emma Swan just has to find some way to shake it up. Emma could never get too comfortable, so that of course meant Lena couldn’t either. Sometimes it was horrible having a commitment-shy muscle-headed idiot who was an expert in running for a best friend. “I’m not the one who placed wires on the floor all willy-nilly and had the portal conveniently placed in front!” Emma defended. “You tripped over noth-hey where’s the portal?” Lena’s face turned white. “Oh no. Nonononono! We are stuck here in who-knows-where on whatever planet with nothing but the clothes on our backs! I should have known you would do something like this! I can never just have a normal day when you are around. NoOoOoO it’s always let’s go to this place that will end in a media scandal or this place where I can never be myself. At least I had to good sense to put Jess in charge when I left, but I don’t even know if anyone listened! I have a damn company to run! I won’t put up with having to rebuild it all over again!” Lena started pacing. “You just had to trip! I knew I should’ve idiot proofed it! I should’ve put a barrier around it. I should’ve never let you into the lab. I shou-“</p><p>“HEY! Lena, calm down. We are on an Earth cause there are trees and we are breathing fine. Now we just need to figure out which one and get home.”</p><p>“We have no means of communication! We have no money! And even if we did we don’t know if they use the same money system as us! Nothing of that type was allowed in lab!”</p><p>Emma made a sheepish expression. “Don’t be mad, but I brought my wallet into the lab with me!”</p><p>Lena stopped pacing and massaged her temples. “We will get more into that later. The electro-magnetic presence of your wallet messes with the particles and other electro-magnetic presence of the Q-waves which the portal needs to work. [AN: I don’t know how it works I just made up random sciencey facts] Anyway, some money, however unfunctional, is good.”</p><p>“I see a town over there so how about we walk towards it? If the money system isn’t the same, we could pass of our money as collector's items and get some money from this place.”</p><p>At this idea, they stated walking towards the town.</p><p>"Ok we need a plan. We have no idea where we are, or if this is even on of our worlds. We don't know if our money works, and we don't know if they speak our language. It seems like we can breath for now, but we don't know about the animals that live here." Emma knew better than to interrupt Lena when she was like this, after all, this is how the littlest Luthor processed. "The trees are green, at least, I think they are trees. I see some type of bird-like thing flying overhead, its good not to assume things in a new environment. My watch still seems to working, and there does not seem to be any time differences. I don’t know if time is slower here, but we will need to find out, somehow. I don't have my phone, but my watch has an AI in it which should be enough. Unless you brought your phone with you, which is another thing you aren't supposed to have in the lab, my watch and your wallet are the only things we have."</p><p>"I did bring my phone, but it’s dead." Emma said, internally wincing already for the lecture she will get.</p><p>"Great! So not only you bring a phone into a lab, it’s not even fully charged! We don't even know if we can charge it, or if the materials are the same!" Lena grew more frustrated as the day got worse. "And I'm stuck with you of all people, who knows nothing on how to get back! Yes, I know you were an orphan and ran away so you have survival skills, which yes, admittedly, does help a tiny bit in this situation, but we still do not know where the hell we are!"</p><p>Emma saw a sign as they neared the town. "Huh. I guess we know where we are now." she said, pointing out the sign. "Storybrooke. Funny name."</p><p>Lena sighed. "Well, the sign is in English, so everything here should atleast have English and at least we know where we are now. We just need to figure out how to get money, find shelter, find food, and figure out a way to get home. It shouldn't be that hard to gather everything, I am a genius and you are my loyal minion with a lot of muscles to help me gather tools." Well, at least Emma knew Lena was feeling better because she started cracking jokes like these. "I know everyone hates me back there, but I do still have a company to run and a world to make better. I will not let something as small as being trapped on another world keep me from that!"</p><p>Emma started chuckling. "For what its worth, I'd be glad to be stuck with you out of all of those assholes back there. I’d rather be used for my muscles instead of being ignored."</p><p>Lena had to fight a smile. She was supposed to be mad dammit! Lena suddenly stopped, “I just realized today is your birthday! We have to have a cake, because as one person with a traumatic childhood to another, you'll need it.”</p><p>Emma muttered “Another banner year. Some birthday this is turning out to be. As far as I’m concerned, this just means I’ve survived for 28 years and this isn’t even the worse birthday I have had.” </p>
<hr/><p>Kara Danvers stopped eating pot stickers and listened. “Two new heartbeats. That’s weird, I wonder what happened. There hasn’t been any new people in this town since I came to Earth. Eh, I’ll meet them at some point.” She filed it away for later. Right now, she had more important things to do like eat pot stickers. Sometimes she thought she was one of the only ones that kept Granny’s afloat, but it was just as well because it meant more pot stickers for her!</p><p>On the other side of town, Regina Mills stopped and paused. She knew something had happened to her sleepy little town of Storybrooke, but she didn't know what. And nothing happened in her town without her knowing. She didn’t have her magic, but she would every resource she could to find out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yesssss 2,000 words in one chapter! *wipes away a tear* I would like to thank my amazing idiot friends for encouraging and embarrassing me enough to actually write more than 5oo words a chapter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>